


The Best of My Love

by shallowness



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: There is a shortage in the blood supply/But there is no shortage of blood/The way I feel about you baby can't explain it/You got the best of my love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for danniisupernova as part of the Awesome Ladies Ficathon/lady fest '10. 369 words.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and I make no profit from this fan-written fiction.

  
  


  
She thought she knew nightmares, but she woke to the thunder of her heartbeat in her ears, sick, shaking and guilty. Warm hands brought her back, rubbing up and down her arms in a different rhythm. Following it, Mac came back to herself. Her hand curved around her abdomen and she couldn't look at Logan.

"It's okay, Mac," he told her. "It was just a nightmare, okay?"

"I dreamed they took the baby," she whispered and folded in on herself, letting him pull her to him with strong arms and steadier breathing than hers.

She'd told him, once she'd started to let herself believe that it was more than the sheer novelty of friends with benefits for him, that she was really Madison. Maybe she'd meant it as a challenge, maybe as a sign of trust. For a while, Logan was quiet as the pieces fell into place for him, and in that silence Mac had thought about how he knew her birth family better than she did. But she hadn't regretted telling him, and more of her stuff moved into his place.

They'd always kept the lines of communication open after Hearst, both enjoying being able to say things they couldn't tell anyone else. It was the same in person, he'd give her that amused conspirator look, although that wasn't the look that had got her pregnant.

She didn't decide to keep the baby as much as realize that she was going to have one, and told Logan so in a level voice. She told everyone in the same tone, even Veronica and her parents. Their congratulations were cautious and she knew they didn't believe that Logan would be there for her.

But he made her hot chocolate and listened when she described her nightmare, trying to turn the fragmentary impressions of blood-stained flood tiles and doctors and nurses who couldn't speak English into a through line. He made her a promise that night, and she believed him.

So, exhausted and proud, exalted and terrified, she let the nurse take the baby girl who shared her DNA and owned her heart out of her arms, because Logan had promised to stay with Mia until they brought her back.

  
Fin.

Feedback is loved.  
  
---


End file.
